The Barrier
by Aayvee
Summary: Jill and Lethe. Two complete opposites happened to become friends. Read on as they hang out and stuff. can't really think of a better description.
1. Prologue

**The Barrier:** Prologue

* * *

Hate. It was an emotion Jill had virtually grown up with. "Beware of the sub-humans, for they are pure evil" they said, and Jill believed. Whenever they were mentioned, all she could think about was how awful they were. It was a hate dominated her life like a horribly addicting drug. However, quite recently something had happened that could only be described as miraculous. While on another one of her "glory missions" for her father, she caught up with a ship carrying the fugitive princess of Crimea, a land she had a hand in conquering.

To make a long story short, she ended up aiding the vessel from a unit of Kilvan pirates (she "couldn't let the sub-humans do as they please") and accompanying them to Begnion. Along the way, she begrudgingly helped them fight off another pirate attack, and that was where she first noticed a cat Laguz named Lethe. This particular laguz bared very deep grudges against the beorc, but has forced to accompany these humans on orders from her king; orders she had always unquestioningly obeyed. "Why would one of the evil ones aid Humans?" Jill thought. Since she had never actually seen a laguz in her lifetime, she decided to stick around a while longer see if all she had learned was true. Lethe was also curious. "Why would a soldier of the hated Daein empire fight for us?" she thought; "I was under the impression they hated laguz above all else."

Lethe, beast warrior of Gallia; and Jill, wyvern rider of Daein. Two complete opposites who had found themselves fighting on the same side. What would become of the two of them? How would their deep set opinions be affected by this alliance? Only time could tell, and their journey would be a long one, so that would not be a problem at all.

* * *

**Aayvee:** well this is my first try at fanfiction so please give me some feedback on the rest of the story. Please! 


	2. Chapter One: Friendship and Food

**The Barrier:** Chapter 1

**Friendship and Food**

**Aayvee:** In case anyone is wondering, this chapter takes place around level 23-24, where Lethe and Jill should already have A support with each other. If you don't know how their conversations go, I suggest reading one of the PoR pages at

Jill cleared her spot at the table and wiped the last bits of food on her plate into the garbage. She smiled. Her good friend Mist was still learning some things about cooking, but she had come an extremely long way in the year they had known each other. The steak she had cooked tonight was truly a testament to her improving skills. It was, in her opinion, the most delicious meal ever to be described as "camp food". That is, other than "Haar's salmon surprise", a favorite of hers back in her days as a Daein troop.

She smiled again as she walked across the camp. She had finally been accepted as a full member of the Crimean liberation army. Not only that, but she had also become one of general Ike's top advisors, seeing as how she was one of the only people who was familiar with Daein military tactics. Possibly the fact that she had taken up arms against her own father had solidified her position as an ally in the minds of her comrades. She sighed. Going against her father was one of the hardest things she had ever done. Even though she was not the one who killed him, just the act of taking part in that battle had put a supreme amount of guilt on her heart. "No!" she told herself. "My decision was the correct one! I will shed no more tears because I did the right thing." She thought to herself.

"Feeling depressed again, Beorc?" said a familiar voice from behind her.

"Lethe!" she exclaimed, genuinely surprised to see her friend. "Where were you at dinner tonight?"

"Are you still dwelling on your father?" the laguz asked. "You made a hard choice, but you did the right thing, so shouldn't be crying about it. And besides, everybody in the troop, including me (she said somewhat half-heartedly) is here for you."

Jill frowned. "I'm fine, all right; I got over that a while ago. Anyway, you didn't answer my question." She said, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, dinner?" she asked half sarcastically. "Don't worry, I ate dinner. I didn't come to the main table because I had some special business with the General."

"Ah, training again I see." said Jill.

"Hissss! Who told you about that!" said Lethe looking suddenly angry.

"Whoa, cool down, what's the problem?" said Jill as she backed away slightly. "It's just a rumor going around."

"You should know not to listen to rumors." Said Lethe, as her gaze shortened into a glare. There was a tense five-second pause with each only looking at each other; Jill eventually broke the silence.

"I know, but it just seemed the most likely thing." She said with a kind of scared stutter.

"Oh really?" said Lethe, as she tilted her head in a way that made her look both curious and sarcastic.

"Well, yeah!" Jill fired back, regaining her bravery. "You and him always disappear at around the same time every morning, and I don't think you would be doing anything regularly with him other than training."

Lethe laughed, something she rarely ever did. "I'm sorry", she said. "I was trying to keep that on the low. I have a reputation to keep here, I don't want the whole army knowing I am regularly doing things with a Beorc." she said, turning her head and sighing.

Jill Laughed as well. "Don't worry, I'll keep it on the low." She whispered, putting her hand on Lethe's shoulder.

"Thank you" Lethe said, brushing her hand off. "I'd love to stay and chat, young one, but I have a message to give to give that is quite important."

"Who Is it for" Jill replied, curious.

"I promised the sender I would remain silent." Lethe Shot back, walking away. "Fine" said Jill, somewhat disappointedly. "I guess I'll see you later, then."

Lethe continued without saying anything.

**About 2 hours later……**

* * *

Jill was getting very annoyed. She knew that her former commander had just joined their side, but she couldn't find him anywhere. She hadn't presented him too commander Ike yet, and she was afraid that the rest of the fighters wouldn't recognize him as an ally (he was still wearing his Daein armor, after all). This was getting urgent. If she didn't find him soon, he might…

"Looking for someone?"

She quickly turned around and saw Lethe (who else would it be?). "And If I am?" she said, annoyedly.

"If you are…" Lethe said back, "I may be able too help you. We are friends, after all.

"Fine", she said back." I'm looking for a friend of mine, he just joined the troop.

"A friend of yours?" Lethe said, quietly purring; "Is he the rider with black armor and a spot on one eye?"

"It's called an Eye patch, and yes. How did you know who it was?"

"I saw you talking to him near the end of the battle. Besides, I figured the Daein wyvern rider sleeping near the mess hall would probably be the one." She moved in a little closer. "This friend, about how close are you two?" the laguz asked, smirking a little and folding her arms. Jill recoiled in minor disgust.

"Not as close as you're suggesting!" she move back. "I have to go. You said he w-was near the mess hall, right? I'll go check" She said as she quickly turned and tried to leave.

Lethe swiftly grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back, close enough so that the laguz's mouth was very close to her ear. She whispered softly "General Ike said everybody needs too have a tent partner. I'm sure since he's new that he doesn't have one yet." She said, purring again

Jill pulled away. "What's gotten into you Lethe? Haar, and me were not… listen, he's too old for me, and he sleeps too much, and…

"JILL!"

They both turned around as Haar walked up to Jill and Yawned. "I just woke up from my after dinner nap, and I heard you were looking for me, so I came over." He looked over at Lethe. "I see you made a new friend." He said, smiling that Jill had gotten over her prejudice.

Lethe turned away and didn't say anything. "This is Lethe." said Jill. "And yes, I was looking for you. We need to go to the General and make sure He knows you're with us."

Haar yawned again. "Taken care of. He found me while I was resting, but I explained myself and went back too sleep."

"That's a relief; I guess I got all worked up for nothing." said Jill, smiling.

"I guess so." He said back. "Anyway, I hope I didn't interrupt anything between you two, so I'll go now." He said as he turned around and walked away. "Bye-Bye" said Jill as the friends waved him off.

Then Jill turned back to Lethe, folded her arms, and frowned. Lethe did the opposite, and smiled. "I Hope you know, human, that you are very easy to tease."

Oh, Really?" said Jill, playfully. "Then I guess I'll have to get you back for that then, friend."

"What Are friends for?" Lethe said back

* * *

**Aayvee:** Finally finished chapter one. Whoo! remember to R&R 


	3. Chapter Two: The Challange

**The Barrier:** chapter 2

**The Challenge**

**Aayvee:** Holy crap, I just realized that I forgot to put a disclaimer on my other chapters, so I better put one now.

**Aayvee does not own the rights to anything of or related to the Fire Emblem series of games.**

Whew! Anyways, I was really looking forward to this one; it may be my favorite chapter. I hope you like it too! Anyway, this one takes place a little bit after level 24, when the army is having a party with the Crimean retainers at Delbray castle."

* * *

Lethe paused. She had finally found an empty room to take rest away from all those beorc, but now she could sense there was someone else approaching. This made her very angry. She decided that she should take a look outside and see who it was; if she didn't like what she saw… well, let's just leave it at that. She peeked her head out the door and looked both ways. It was a long hallway, but she was able to see a girl in red coming down the hallway at the far end. It was Jill. What could she want? 

Lethe decided to go back inside and pretend she didn't see her; Maybe she wasn't looking for her anyway. This momentary relief didn't last long, however, because sure enough, a few short minutes later Jill was knocking on the door. Lethe could feel herself getting very angry again.

Jill stood a few feet from the door. She was done knocking, so she had lifted her hand from the door and stepped back. She could hear a few audible growls from behind it before it opened, which she knew came from Lethe. She had just followed the laguz from the dining hall back to this room because there was a question she needed answered.

"What do you want, human?" said Lethe, looking quite agitated. "I hope you know you have interrupted my rest." Jill shrugged. "How much resting could you do in five minutes?" she said, holding out her hand so Lethe could see five fingers. She bristled and gave a low growl. So Jill had followed her in from the festivities. The girl obviously had some important business.

"Lets cut to the chase." She said in a quietly aggressive way. "What are you here for?" Jill leaned against the wall and smirked. "I've been wondering about something. Which one of us do you think is stronger?"

If Lethe hadn't been concerned with not drawing attention to her self, She would have descended into an uproarious laughing fit right there and then. As it was, she was doubling over and letting out a series of barely stifled chuckles. She regained her composure and grinned. "I think you know the answer to that one yourself, beorc.

Jill also smiled. This was just the reaction Jill had come to expect from her friend. She knew that Laguz had more natural power than Beorc, but she had confidence in the fact that after long months of weight and endurance training, she had more strength than a normal person did.

"You seem pretty confidant, but are you willing to back up your words with actions?" Jill said, smiling and folding her arms. "You have some sort of test in mind?" Lethe replied, also folding her arms, but not smiling.

"Why yes." Said Jill "How very perceptive of you."

* * *

Ranulf peered around the large room where he was currently located. He had already finished being introduced to all of the princess's old friends, the small talk was getting rather dull, and all the good food and drink had disappeared about two hours ago. So now he was just standing around, desperately searching for something interesting going on. A few seconds later, he spotted it. Lethe was seated on a small table in a corner with her friend Jill; so she had finally come out of hiding to join the "fun". This was not like her, so he approached the table; he knew something was going on. 

Lethe cringed. "Did we really have to come out here in the middle of everything?" she said, bristling and looking around the room in a self conscious way.

"Oh come on, and stop" Jill shot back. "I even picked this small table in the back so no-one would really notice us. There were no tables in that room of yours, so we had to come out here."

This was not much of a consolation to Lethe, who was still annoyed. "Couldn't they have found a table in another room?" She thought to herself. Just then, Ranulf finally arrived; this was one of the last things she wanted to happen.

"Hello Lethe, anything going on here?" he said, giving the sarcastic smirk that was his trademark. She hissed. "Nothing that concerns you!" she almost yelled, but she did not, owing to the fact that she was trying to avoid attention. Ranulf just kept on smiling. This was normal behavior for her, and he had gotten used to it by now. "I'll tell you what we are doing." Jill said. He turned his head. Lethe turned her head also, but she had an angrier expression. Jill continued despite the obvious threat. "Do you know what arm wrestling is?" she asked him.

At that moment, Ranulf burst out laughing (much like Lethe would have done earlier). " HaHahahahahahaha!!!! Perfect! I was Just looking for something to do! I gotta watch this. At this, Lethe made a quiet but audible growl, which Jill heard, but Ranulf cluelessly did not hear.

* * *

Bastian was coincidentally experiencing almost the same bored symptoms as Ranulf. The small talk was most dull for him, and the guests were beginning to grow bored with his poetry. He was just on his way to his quarters to fetch some more, but on the way something caught his attention. "Do you know what arm wrestling is?" he overheard the wyvern girl asking two gallians. "Of course." He thought. "Arm wrestling was a test pitting two people against each other with nothing but their own strength. This will be just the sort of thing to whish away my most potent boredom." 

"What's this?" he inquired as he got near the table. "A contest I hear? Come, my boredom is most potent. I shall officiate." The three of them all looked at each other as Bastian boldly ushered Ranulf out of the way and stopped at the middle of the table. "Damn!" Lethe growled. "Why did this fool have to come here!?"

"Why, this won't do at all!" said Bastian, totally oblivious to Lethe's comment. "This table hath gone and hidden itself in the back of the room. We must relocate it." And with that, He grabbed the table and pulled to the center of the banquet hall, taking Lethe and Jill with Him.

"AAARrGGhhh!!!" Lethe roared. "I thought you said no one was going to see us!!!"

"Hey quit it!!! How was I supposed to know this was going to happen!" Jill said back. Lethe turned and glanced back at Ranulf. She didn't say anything, but her face clearly yelled "HELP ME!!!" Ranulf Looked back with a face that said "I'm Sorry!!! THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO!!!"

By this time, most of the people in the room (which was almost all the characters) had their attention focused on the two girls in the middle of the room. Jill spoke: "Well Lethe, this is it, all or nothing. So show me what you've got!" They both smirked and got into position.

"On my count, start." said Bastian. "1, 2, 3, GO!" He yelled, dramatically thrusting his hand down in a karate chop motion. At that moment, (at least from their standpoints) the rest of the room seemed to melt away, and it seemed as if they were the only things in the room. The contest was **on**.

Both of them strained and pushed; they were a surprisingly even match. The epic stalemate continued for almost an eternity, neither of them gave an inch to the other. Their eyes locked, each one trying to see if the other one would give up. Both were starting to weaken from the strain of holding up.

The end was in sight.

One of them would have to give up soon; it was only a matter of which one.

For a moment, time seemed to freeze.

There was silence…

* * *

The banquet hall was a complete wreck. Food, tables, dishes and silverware where lying everywhere. The table that Lethe and Jill had faced each other on was back in the corner where it had originated, and they were both seated at it. The silence was deafening. It was starting to make Lethe uncomfortable. She slammed her fist onto the table dramatically. "Damn!" She said. "just when things were getting interesting, there had to be a fire in the kitchen to mess everything up**"().** Jill just let her head drop on her folded arms, overwhelmed by the sheer stupidity of that coincidence. Eventually, she spoke "Well you know, whatever happens, happens." 

"I'm surprised, though" said Lethe You did quite well; quite well indeed." "I figured you'd say that" said Jill. "I train daily, and you were severely overconfident."

"Humph!" Lethe stated, and started to get up from the table. "You know what needs to happen now though, don't you?" she said. Jill most certainly did **not** know what needed to be done next. She surveyed the room and saw the servants cleaning up. "You think we need to help them out?" she said in a puzzled voice.

Lethe buried her face in her hand. "NO, No, no." she said annoyedly. "What we need to do is have a rematch. Once this war is over, there will be no distractions, and we will meet each other again, when no one but us there, and we will see once and for all who is the stronger. What do you say, are you up for it, or are you scared?"

Jill was anything but scared. "You're on!" she said enthusiastically. "Then you had better train hard; I don't want too win too easily." Lethe replied.

"Of course!" Jill said. The two friends shook hands.

"It's a promise!"

* * *

**()Aayvee:** Hehehe, sorry about killing the suspense about who would win with that fire thing. I was afraid that if I made one character win, it might make fans of the other character mad. I also thought it would be easier to make it mysterious as to who would have won. As always, keep the reviews coming. Part Three on the way! 


	4. Chapter 3: Cross Training

**The Barrier:** Chapter 3

**Cross Training**

**Aayvee:** Howdy! I'm finally back. I need to get caught up after spending all my time reading _shells_ by _Silentsentinal_ (which I highly recommend). Anywho, This chapter is set on the Crimean army camp between chapters 25 and 26

"Kiyaaa!"

Jill let out a battle cry as she lashed out at a ragged training-dummy with her axe. She then spun around and slashed one behind her.

There had been a lull in the action for quite a while, so she was doing some training to keep herself sharp. Fighting on foot was never one of her strong areas, but she was practicing just in case she ever ended up there.

At any rate, as she turned around to cut the next one, she embarrassingly slipped on an inconveniently placed banana peel (lord knows how that got there) and fell flat on her face. It immediately became apparent that this performance as being watched, as a burst of involuntary laughter suddenly erupted from behind a tree a few feet away.

"Show yourself, Knave!!!" Jill yelled, angrily pointing her axe at the tree, and hoping she looked serious despite the dirt that now decorated her face.

"_Hahaha! _It is just me, Lethe," The catgirl said as she stepped out from behind a tree nearby. "That was one of the best laughs I've had in a while."

There was a pause.

"I didn't put that there, if that's what you're glaring at me for"

Jill paused again, not being able to think of what to say. Finally: "Why are you here?"

"Oh, I'm just looking out for you, little one. I Just wanted to observe How you train... I was thinking I might incorporate it into_ my_ training."

Jill gave her an angry stare

"I didn't put that peel there, if that's what you're looking at me for. Now If you'll excuse me, I have some business with the general that I must attend to." And without further explanation, she walked off.

Jill was puzzled. Lethe had been having these "business with the general" moments quite often, and she had no idea what they were for. While Lethe was a great warrior, she wasn't exactly the person to go to for _strategy, _which was still the only thing Jill could think of to consult Ike for this frequently.

"_This time I'm gonna get to the bottom of this_."

* * *

**30 minutes later, in the Crimean main camp**

Ike stood silently in the hall. He had just gotten done discussing food stock with Soren, and was now waiting somewhat impatiently for a certain Laguz…

_Where is Lethe? She was supposed to meet me here around this time._ He waited another few moments. _Sigh…I better go look for her…_ He thought.

There was no need too, as it turned out, because Lethe came around the corner at almost that exact moment.

"My lord Ike!" she puffed out. "I was Looking for you!"

"Did you get lost?"

She looked away, slightly embarrassed. "Um… uh…yes. Sorry"

He sighed again. "It's okay. We better get started. Are you ready?"

She filed her nails "Ready as I'll ever be."

Knowing Lethe, that meant yes. "Alright then, let's go then"

Jill crouched near the ground, behind a bush. She was taking a big risk hiding here, since she was not as stealthy as Lethe, but her curiosity was more powerful than her fear, so she stayed as still as she possibly could.

"_There they are!_" she thought.

Now, having never heard anything about this "laguz training" they were practicing, much less seen it, Jill was not just a little bit shocked.

"_Are they…wrestling?_"

Another explanation for the reason Lethe had Ike pinned down and was punching him entered her mind, but she did not really want to consider _that_… She crept away silently as Ike freed himself and swung Lethe into a chokehold.

"_Better leave and ask about this later._" she thought, silently creeping away.

* * *

Lethe sat in her tent, flipping a page in her book. Though it was not widely known, but one of her favorite hobbies was reading. So far,_ Navessa Confidential _was turning out to be quite a page-turner. Suddenly there was a knock in the door (1).

She sighed "Come in…"

Jill unzipped the tent and let herself in.

"Well," said Lethe "It's you…"

There was another one of those long pauses that frequently happen in this story. Jill quickly realized she was going to have to start the conversation herself.

"Nice book." she said nervously. (considering what she had recently seen)

Lethe sensed the apprehension in her voice. "Is something wrong?"

_Found out!_

"Well…" she said, still nervous. She decided to go forward with it.

"Well… I was just-uh wondering what you always go and do with Ike."

The Laguz cocked her head to the side. "_What?" _

Well…I just noticed that you have been having _business _(she put emphasis on this word) with him quite often.

Lethe sensed that Jill seen something and gotten the wrong impression, so she decided there would be no harm in telling the truth.

"Hmmm… how to say… well, back when we were in Begnion, Ike and I made an agreement to train together. I was to teach him to fight like a Laguz. He has been doing surprisingly well, so I decide to keep going with It. It has actually helped improve me also"

She smiled coyly. "Why do you ask?"

"Well… you see, I was kinda' curious about why you were always leaving for _business _with him, so I tracked you down and hid in the bushes while you were, um… training. It didn't look like any kind of training at that time, mind you."

Lethe blushed slightly. Now that she actually thought about it, her sessions with Ike probably did look a little "intimate."

"It's nothing like that. We're just… I don't know. But yeah, It's just practice. Between friends."

_Right._ Jill thought. _That's how "friends" practice with each other_.

Neither of them spoke for what seemed like ten minutes.

"Well" said Jill, folding her arms, "I'm really disappointed in you"

"And _why_" Lethe retorted, standing up, "Would _that_ be?"

"Because you didn't let me in on it," Jill replied, smiling.

Lethe Paused. That was not what she expected. _What do I say? _It didn't take that long to decide.

"Are you ready for _Pain?_"

Jill's smile turned to a frown. Now it was a _Challenge_. "Ready as I'll ever be!" She said.

"Hey, that's MY line!"

They both gave each other an Icy stare.

"meet me at the training field we were at. I assume you already know where it is. Oh, and take this," she picked something out of her bag and tossed something to Jill, who caught it instinctively

It was a white flag.

_It's on!!!

* * *

_

**Manaña****…**

After waiting for a short time, Ike sat down on a Rock. Any minute now Lethe would show up so they could get started with their training again. He wondered why Lethe was always Late for these things. There was a rustling in the bushes.

_And_ _there she is… _He thought. However, when he got up to say something, he was greeted not by Lethe, but by Jill.

"Oh, hello General!" she said with a salute. "Lethe Invited me to take on Laguz training as well, and I cannot let her down"

She set down a small bag and sat down on the rock

_Damn. That was my seat! __I better…_

His thoughts were quickly cut off as Lethe finally arrived through the bramble. She paused as she saw the two.

"Was I late?" she said, quizzically.

"No," Said Ike

"However, I would appreciate it if we could finish quickly today, I have some work to do" He got into a fighting stance.

"Not just Yet. Lethe said, holding her hand up to silence him. "It is, as you know, Jill's first time, so I would like to have her go first."

Without any further warning, Lethe swung and hit Jill square in the face with her fist.

"Aaaarrrggghh!!!" she yelled out, falling back into the bushes.

Ike smiled on the inside. This was exactly how it started out with him, too. How would _Jill_ handle it?

Pretty well, as it turned out, because very soon after getting up Jill grabbed Lethe by the leg and pulled her to the ground violently. Lethe had excellent reflexes, however, so she stopped the impact with her hands and rolled to the side. Jill moved in and kicked Lethe in the chest.

Lethe recoiled, then sprang up and slashed Jill on the cheek with her claws.

Jill recoiled back. "You… _bitch!_" She yelled, clutching her wound (and causing Ike and Lethe to gasp at profanity in a K+ rated story)

She then lunged at the Catgirl, sending them both to the floor, where they rolled on the ground, yelling, punching and pulling each other's hair.

"_Good lord"_ Ike thought. He reasoned that he could put his work off till later: this was proving to be extremely entertaining. He stood a safe distance away, knowing he was going to feel guilty about this later.

Lethe caught Jill in the face with an uppercut, causing both of them to stumble to their feet, panting.

_I guess It's time to use my secret weapon. _Jill thought, reaching quickly into her back pocket.

Lethe angrily charged at her, which turned out to be a very big mistake.

"Raaaaa!!!" Jill yelled, throwing out a fresh banana peel. Lethe obviously didn't see it coming, as she immediately slipped on it, hitting the ground with a loud _thud_.

At this point, Ike found it impossible to contain himself anymore, and fell to the floor with a bout of uncontrollable laughter.

AAAAaahhahahahahah!!!!! _Gasp, "_Hahaha-haha, oh god_, this is too good."_

Lethe somewhat shakily got to her feet and rubbed the fresh bruise on her head.

"Okay, that is about enough practice for today. She went to the rock and took a drink from her water flask, and glanced back to the banana peel off to the side.

"I really didn't put that there in the morning, you know"

"Well, yeah, but the way you were talking to me out there made me have to get you back."

"Huh. Well we'll see about that later. I have to say you did exceptionally well, though. I think you are fit to continue this.

"Good. Very good." She smirked "Now this was very fun, but Ike isn't the only one with work to do. If you'll excuse me"

"I'll stay here just a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay" Jill said, leaving. Lethe then turned to Ike, who was just beginning to get up and dust himself off. She grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Ike" she said forcefully, grabbing his attention.

"Yeah?" he replied

"Never speak of this incident to anyone, got that? It could, how should I say, um… _Stain_ my reputation if it ever got out." She flicked out her claws for effect.

"Um, yeah sure, I understand…eheheh" she let him go and walked out of the clearing, confidant that she had made her point.

_Whew. _He thought_. This is going to be a hard proposition to keep_

_

* * *

_

well, that was chapter 3. hope you enjoyed it. I know you can't knock on a tent at (1) up there, but I couldn't think of a better word for it. keep up with the reviews:D


End file.
